Here with me
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Roy and Mayes were once friends and more.... What Roy thinks about Mayes after he died


Mayes and Roy

By: Ritz the freak

A/N: Mayes and Roy is my faviote yoai couple for F.M.A. I like Gracia and Mayes too but Roy makes a better bicth then Garcia. This song is from Train's album, 'my private nation' in case you don't know. This is what I think Roy feels about Mayes.

_When it rains it pours and opens doors _

_that flood the floors we thought would always _

_keep us safe and dry_

Roy layed in bed, watching Mayes get dressed. He always loved watching Mayes get dressed and watching his strong, hard body. Mayes looked back at him with a smile on his face.

"You should get dressed too, Mustang."

_And in the mist of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love _

_who have to say good-bye._

"I like watching you better." Roy said, reaching to kiss him. Mayes returned the kiss, holding Roy tenderly in his arms. Roy sighed into the kiss. He loved being with his lover and hated when they had to go to work.

_And as I along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion _

_It won't seem to let me go._

Roy gave him one final kiss before they went to work. Mayes smiled as Roy walked into his office. It had taken so long for him to get there and he was happy for Roy.

The day was normal, with paperwork and Hawkeye on his ass to do it. He could'nt wait until the night when He and Mayes would be together again. That night, as he left for work, he picked up the phone. Hawkeye had said he had a call from Mayes and he immeditly picked up the phone. The silence made him worried.

_when I look to the sky_

_something tells me you're with me _

_and you make everything allright_

_when I feel like I'm lost_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here_

He found his lover's body in the phone booth. He never thought for one mintue he was dead. He was just hurt. Roy picked him up and held him to his chest, trying to comfort him. His body was getting colder and colder with every mintue. Tears fell on Mayes as Roy reaziled his lover had died.

_And every word I didn't say_

_Caught up in some busy day_

_and every dance on the kiciten floor we didn't have before_

_and every sunset that we'll miss _

_I'll wrap them all up in your kiss_

_and pick you up and all of this when I sail away_

Roy watched, Numb, as they lowered Mayes into the ground. His cold, lifeless body was the only thing left of the man who made him feel whole again. He was the one who lifted him up and welcomed him into his arms, protecting him. Even at work, he worked under him. He had told him it was okay to cry. He made him want to be a better man for him.

_When I look to the sky_

_something tells me you're near me_

_and you make everything alright_

_when I feel like I'm lost_

_Something tells me you're here with me and I can always find my way_

Roy layed in their bed, smelling Mayes's pilliow, taking in what was left of Mayes. They say he was killed for knowing too much. But that was his job, to know things. Roy cryed for hours, knowing Mayes was gone.

The gun sat there on the table. It called to him, telling him to do it. Roy grabbed it, wanting to join Mayes.

"No"

He heard the vocie and dropped the gun. The gun fired a shot into the wall. It was Mayes's vocie but he wasn't there. what was that?

_When ever I'm up or down or ringing around or just plain over head in space _

_it feels like its impossible to fly_

_but with you I can spead my wings and see me over everything_

_And that may save me when I'm hoping it won't pass me by_

_When I feel that theres no one that will ever know me_

_there you are to show me_

_When I look to the sky _

_Something tells me your here with me_

_and you make everything alright_

_when I feel like I'm lost _

_Something tells me your here with me and I can always find my way when I'm here._

Roy went back to work that day. He looked normal but his herat was breaking. He almost broke down when he told Ed and Al. But he moved on. He had to find his lover's killer and destroy him.

A/N: what do you think? I think its good and I love this song. Please Review or I will destroy you.


End file.
